


autumn stars

by politicalmamaduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, fall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: Rose and Jannah spend an autumn night under the stars.
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	autumn stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/gifts).



> Written for my dear friend BriarLily/thewayofthetrashcompactor. Thank you so much for suggesting this lovely pairing!

Rose lay on her back on the blanket, looking up at the stars, Jannah by her side. There was a crisp fall chill in the air, and the stars seemed to twinkle like the candles lit in harvest or equinox celebrations across the galaxy on the many planets that celebrated such things. Warm fires, cozy blankets, and twinkling stars were all things for which she longed as a girl, but had never experienced herself. She knew Jannah hadn’t either, and so she resolved to enjoy the quiet evening, and make sure Jannah knew how much she loved her.

It was a moment of peace and reflection, a much needed respite from the war and its horrors, one which Rose would have enjoyed as a little girl, had Hays Minor celebrated a harvest or the equinox. Even before the First Order destroyed her planet, there wasn’t much to enjoy about the planet itself--the ice and mines prevented much from growing, and there were never enough credits for luxuries like candles. 

Rose never enjoyed scary stories as a little girl. She never dreamed that one day, she would have to live through one. 

The Final Order was defeated; the First Order remained, clinging to life like one of the monsters in the scary stories Paige always enjoyed. 

Rose missed her sister; it was a constant twinge and ache in her heart that would never cease, a hole that would never be filled. But she allowed herself to build a new family and let them fill her heart with joy, even though what she lost could never be replaced.

The woman laying next to her had become another irreplaceable piece of her heart. Rose reached out her hand, and Jannah clasped it, her skin warm against the night’s chill. 

“Did you ever dream of nights like these, growing up?” Rose asked. 

“Yes,” Jannah said. “I wanted to see the stars, to experience real seasons. We were never allowed outside in the academies, and even if we were, we couldn’t remove our armor.”

Rose squeezed Jannah’s hand. 

“Did you ever tell scary stories? My sister Paige loved scary stories this time of year. We didn’t have a harvest or an equinox celebration on Hays Minor, but it did still start getting colder, even though it was always cold there.”

“Our scary stories were probably nothing like yours. We always had stories about the Commandants in the academies. Or about disorder in the New Republic. Ghosts and the life after were too fanciful for the First Order.” 

“Sounds scary,” Rose said, laughing. “Paige loved the ghost stories, but I never did. I’d hide under my blanket and run for our mom while she begged our dad to tell ‘The Headless Pilot’ or ‘The Convor’ again.”

“Oh no, I’ve never heard of those stories before,” Jannah said, laughing. “I bet they’re very scary, though.” She tried to look serious, but only succeeded in laughing at Rose making a face. 

Rose’s face fell. “I’d listen to the most horrible story imaginable, if Paige and my dad were telling it.”

Jannah squeezed Rose’s hand. “I wish I could meet them.”

“I wish you could too. Do you think their spirits are still out there, in all those stars?”

“Why not? Finn and Rey and Ben can all use the Force, and have seen Force apparitions. There’s nothing to say we’ve uncovered all of life’s mysteries. Or know everything about the life beyond or after.”

Rose smiled. “I like to think so too. And I like to think that someday, we’ll find your birth family. I’d love to meet them.” 

Jannah rolled over onto her side, facing Rose. “I hope you’re right.”

Rose reached over to stroke Jannah’s cheek. “I know I am.”

Jannah moved closer to Rose, leaned over her, and bent her head down for a kiss. When she pulled away, she smiled, a twinkle in her eyes. “Since you didn’t like scary stories as a little girl, what kind of stories did you like?”

“The kind where the brave heroine found her true love in the end, even though she suffered and worked hard and everything seemed against her.”

Jannah paused for a moment, as if considering Rose’s words. “Which one of us is the brave heroine?”

“We both are,” Rose said, pulling Jannah down for another kiss. 

When they broke apart once more, Jannah said “I never thought I’d be the brave heroine someday, or that I’d have a beautiful partner or a night like this. I’m glad the Force brought us together.”

“Me too,” Rose said. “Maybe next year we can visit one of those haunted tourist attractions during fall, when things are better in the galaxy. Or go to a planet with a harvest festival.”

“I’d like that,” Jannah said. “Maybe we could retire to a farm someday, have a harvest of our own.” 

“I bet Rey would love to help us grow things.”

“I bet she would. I bet everyone else is tired of bases on jungle planets, just like we are.” 

“Yes, especially Chewie.” Rose and Jannah were both still learning to speak Shyriiwook. There was so much to learn, do, and see. 

“I miss them all, but I’m glad to finally have some space and a quiet night with you.”

“Me too,” Rose said, pressing a soft kiss to Jannah’s cheek. She sat up more fully, and took both of Jannah’s hands into her own. 

“Will you marry me?” she asked, suddenly nervous.

“Marry you?” Jannah asked. “Of course. Rose, will you marry me?”

Rose laughed. “Of course, my love.” She reached into her pocket, and presented Jannah with a Haysian smelt necklace. Though she and Paige wore the moon, Jannah’s necklace represented the sun. 

“It’s beautiful,” Jannah said, stroking it thoughtfully before turning around and holding her hair up for Rose to clasp it around her neck. She turned back around, and cupped Rose’s cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed again, not feeling the fall chill, while the stars glistened above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts and come find me on Tumblr!


End file.
